Silver
by teamcompton1
Summary: SECOND CHAPTER IS UP!  the 2nd chapter is SEX! BILL/SOOKIE!
1. I chose

The fight was intense, blood splattered the walls and everything was moving way too fast for my eyes to even begin to register. Finally it died down and the fighting stopped, most of the people on our side were alive, except from Chow he was dead. Some were injured but they were already starting to heal. Eric was standing above me, smiling through his fangs, I could tell he wanted to get out of here and well...you know, but I really wasn't in the mood. His head flicked to the right as he heard something, everyone that was two-natured walked over to the sound. I followed them and as a I got closer I heard the sound was familiar. It was Bill. He was only the floor groaning in pain. One of the vampires tried to get close to him but he hissed at them to go away. He turned over to show his stomach that had millions of sliver pellets sticking out of it. Alcide stepped forward, knowing the vampires couldn't, and tried to help him up but Bill growled at him to leave him alone.

"We must leave him." Pam declared.

"What no, you can't just go, you have to help him!" I blurted out, not realising what I had said before I had said it. I hadn't been with Bill for ages, he was my ex. Eric's eyes were on me, questioning me.

"Sookie, it's me or him." Eric said, emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry Eric." I replied and walked over to Bill.

Then everyone left us. Including Eric.

"Sookie?" Bill asked.

"Yes?" I replied, inviting his question.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure, can you get your fangs out?"

He opened his mouth to show his fangs had come out halfway, the silver really does affect them, badly. I could tell even that was causing him pain. I reached out my hand to cup his face, as I did I ran my thumb over one of his fangs. I pushed my wrist to his mouth, seeing he was too weak to even bite, I pushed my flesh on his fang until it was punctured and let the blood flow into his mouth. He pushed his head away.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to feed from you. It would hurt you."

"No that was just one time, now look at me you are gonna drink whether you like it or not!" I got behind him so his head was resting on my shoulder, I held my wrist to his mouth forcefully and put my arm around his waist gently as he drank. I could feel his fangs extend fully as he slowly regained his strength. He was drinking slowly, drawing in deep sucks instead of lots of them like before in the trunk of the car. I could see the skin that was impaled with the silver heal and push the silver out. He kept drinking and a familiar sensation began bubbling in me, and apparently in Bill too but after everything that had happened tonight I just couldn't. He stopped drinking and looked up at me, a look in his eyes that could not be misread. He smiled a small smile and got behind me so he was now in my place, fearing the worst I closed my eyes. But all I felt were large arms go around me in a hug. He held me close, wanting no more than an embrace.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear.

I began to sob.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you when I was feeding, I am so sorry if I did." He said, only concern in his eyes, the dark lust in them had disappeared.

"I love you, Sookie. I always will." He whispered in the most soothing voice ever.

"I love you too."

Maybe he was the one for me, I don't know. Yes he fed off me unwillingly and raped me in the trunk of a car but he was starved and he did stop. And right now I was just enjoying the closeness, how nice his cool skin felt against mine. He turned me around in his arms and kissed my tears so the disappeared. This just felt so right, like it was meant to be. But I couldn't help but think about Eric. He would get his memory back and his life back soon enough, but he is still hurting now though.

"Does this mean we are back together?" I asked.

"I hope so. It is your choice completely." I nodded and smiled at him, he kissed me slowly on the lips and smiled back. I fell asleep and when I woke up I was in my bed in my house in Bon Temps. There was a note on the cabinet. It read:

_Dearest Sookie,_

_I am so glad we are back together, I love you so much. I am sleeping in the hole. I hope you decide to stay with me, I meant what I said last night, I don't want to hurt you, ever again._

_Love you forever and always,_

_Bill._


	2. Two hearts

(WARNING_UNLESS YOU SAW THE RATING CHANGE FROM T TO M! The rating has changed from T to M...)

I sat up thinking about Eric. Of all the people I thought of him. I felt bad, but surely when he gets his memory back he won't remember everything that happened. I hope he forgets it all.

I thought back over how quickly I chose Bill over Eric, after all he done, I still chose him.

Why?

I could say because I felt bad for him, because of the silver.

Or because I knew he would die without me.

But no, none of the above is the real reason I chose him so fast.

It comes down to love. It sounds cheesy, I know. But that's why. I suppose I never stopped loving Bill Compton. After everything, love shone through.

I feel the need to be with him, now. But I can't he is asleep, and I couldn't wake him up. Not because I don't have the heart to, but because it is physically impossible to wake a vampire in the day time.

Then I had an idea.

I got out of bed and realised Bill had changed me into my night gown, went to my closet and opened the door. I stood inside the small dark room for a while until I plucked up the courage to open the door in the floor and crawl in with him. I closed all the doors and snuggled up against Bill.

He smelt like Bill, I can't describe it. But it was nice.

I wasn't tired, and I didn't join him to sleep. Just to be with him.

I guess it was a way of getting back lost time.

His shirt had moved up when I got in, and I could see skin that was not as pale as the rest.

He had scars around his stomach, where the silver had been. I laid my hand on them and sighed.

`I lost track of the time and Bill was awake.

"Sookie?" He asked in that deep voice that made me shiver all over.

"Yes?" I replied.

"What are you doing underground?"

"Snuggling. Why? Do you want me to leave?" I asked, a little bit hurt.

"No, don't leave." He said and put his arm around my back and my chest so I was laying on my front on top of him.

He looked at me, his hands moving hair from my face, and whispered,

"I am so in love with you." He said and sighed, a pointless sigh. But it felt nice.

I leant forward and kissed him, in the small space we were in he turned over so he was on top of me. He pulled away and loomed over me, I just wanted to grab him. But we both knew that I wasn't physically strong enough for that. He kissed me like I hadn't seen him in years, I nearly passed out because I forgot to breathe!

"I have missed you so much. Why? Why did I ever let you go? I was such a fool, Sookie. I am sorry." He said but I put my hand on his face.

"Shhh. I know you are sorry. Now kiss me!"

He smiled under my hand and moved closer. His cool lips captured mine and they danced. The kiss was slow, not rushing anything. He rested his body on top of mine and I could feel a slight poke in my groin from his. As we were kissing I move my hips around slightly, his face came away from mine as he gasped. He ground his hips into mine harder, I could really feel the hard concrete floor on my back now. But that wasn't the winning feeling.

But he sensed my discomfort and picked me up, in no time we were on my bed. I watched as he unzipped his trousers and opened his boxers. He moved over to me pulled up my night gown and removed my panties. He kissed me as he entered me like he had never left. Only now I felt a sense of experience, I decided to use it.

I pushed him off of me and made him lie on the floor. I mounted him and he gasped.

I closed my eyes and rolled my hips around, remembering the many times me and Bill have made love before. I felt I knew the shape of him, even vein that twitched and every patch of skin that stretched that little bit too much.

A bubble inside me started to grow, so I started rocking forwards and backwards faster. Soon after Bill put his hands on my hips and made me go faster in a better rhythm. I rode him harder than ever, our eyes never leaving each others. We were both so close when he sat up, held me to him and moved his hips the fastest I had ever seen him move.

"May I?" He asked as his fangs clicked into place.

"Yes!"I shouted, in sheer pleasure.

He sunk his fangs into my throat and sucked, I could feel him moaning from inside my throat, a strange feeling that made me moan. But that wasn't the only reason I was moaning, during the bite, one of his hands had travelled down towards my now sensitive clit. He rubbed it, hard and fast, while thrusting into me and biting my neck.

It was all too much for me and I came onto him, his release not far apart from mine. It felt like something was shooting up inside me, and not coming back down. This was the best sex I had ever had, ever.

He fell back onto the floor and I landed on his chest panting, he was pretending to pant because he knew I loved it.

"Oh My God!" I moaned as I came again, not knowing what was happening.

He watched me, I could feel him getting hard again. He entered me again ,and must have been thrusting for at least 10 minutes, until he came again. And just as I was getting over my second pleasure ride, another started. Only Bill joined me on this one, I couldn't stop myself. I moved forwards and bit down on his chest, I drew blood and lots of it. I drank the great tasting liquid with haste. Not because I was rushed but because it tasted like pure heaven.

I could feel myself cumming once again. Bill came as well.

After that we both laid on the bed, experiencing lots of aftershocks from the original orgasm.

He held me in his arms until it stopped.

I swear I could hear his heart beating through his chest.

But I reminded myself that was impossible.

I was sweating like mad, he wasn't though. His wound on his chest had healed but the one on my neck hadn't.

He moved over and licked it clean.

Neither of us said anything, not needing to. We were bonded. Through that cheesy little thing called love.

I started feeling my legs again, so I got up.

"I'm going to have a shower." I said, a silent question behind it.

He answered it with a nod.

I replied to him with a smile.


End file.
